Electronic devices, such as laptop or notebook computers, generate thermal energy during operation, which can result in a temperature increase of all or portions of the external surfaces of such devices (e.g., the housing of the device). However, if the electronic device is placed on a user's lap, for example, thermal energy generated by the electronic device can be felt by the user, thereby creating an uncomfortable experience for the user.